Reign
by qri uchiha
Summary: Childhood friends Sakura and Sasuke are arranged to be married. However danger rises in the Uchiha Castle from a powered crazed sick king who wants Sakura's crown to Korea to a ghost girl who walks the halls of the castle. How will Sakura survive from unfaithfulness, drama, and death.


**Hey guys I'm back with a new story sorry if I wasn't able to update my previous story I've been busy with school and everything not to mention I'm not happy with how it turned out so here's a new story it's based off of Reign. I do not own Naruto or Reign.**

 **Characters~**

 **Prince Francis- Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Princess Mary (or Queen)- Sakura Haruno**

 **Sebastian- Naruto**

 **Queen Catherine- Minerva ( I don't see Mikoto being the queen due to her personality)**

 **King Henry 2- Orochimaru (he adopted sasuke and Naruto)**

 **Kenna- Hinata**

 **Lola- Ino**

 **Madeleine- Hanabi (or the ghost girl of the palace)**

Sakura was playing with the children who lived in the palace with her. "come on Rose" Sakura shouted to the little girl who was kicking the ball to her when they heard Madam Amy shout. "girls it's time to eat" she said to them and they ran to the table and sat down. Meanwhile Sakura noticed someone looking at her so she looked to the other side of the table.

The woman was staring at her and she ate some of the food. Sakura noticed that she was starting to foam at the mouth. It wasn't long until she was bleeding and coughing up blood until she dropped dead. Rose screamed and they were all on high alert. "quick get that away from her" said a lady who grabbed the plate.

Sakura turned to look at her. "I swear i didn't know" she said to her and she nodded her head. "this was planned but don't worry we'll get the person who did this." she said. A little further down the road men on horses were coming toward the castle. "but for right now you need to get ready they will be here soon" she said as she took Sakura into the palace to get ready. Soon enough the carraige arrived to pick Sakura up and take her to Japan.

"are you nervous about leaving or marrying Prince Sasuke of Japan" she said to her. "both" she said. Rose came up to her and Sakura smiled at her. "Rose" she said and hugged her. "Sakura be careful i heard the palace was haunted that a girl with no face walks the halls" she said giving her a necklace with a cross.

"I've been to the court a lot of times when i was your age and i haven't seen any ghost" she said smiling. "but what if the ghost saw you" and that wiped the smile off of Sakura's face. "your grace" the driver said and she turned to the carriage and took one last look at Korea before getting on.

 **In the Japan court (or castle)**

Sasuke ran up the stairs and saw Naruto. "Naruto" "Sasuke" they sad as they acknowledged each other. "I was looking for you everywhere" Naruto said. Sasuke was buttoning up his shirt. "i was riding" Sasuke replied. Naruto smirked and said "really, who" Sasuke smirked. "so how's the mood" he asked Naruto.

"Father's or in general, it's tense" he said "well I'm off now that you're here" he said leaving after patting Sasuke on the back. "lucky bastard" Sasuke said walking away and Naruto looked behind him going down the stairs.

Sasuke walked in and saw his (adoptive mother and father) parents Minerva and Orchimaru. "you know Orchimaru too many alliances make a king look weak" she said. "Yes maybe so but now you say that after we sell our daughter to Veitnam" he said looking at Sasuke.

"i heard that i was needed" Sasuke said looking at him and he nodded. "or should i come back on my wedding date, you already chose my wife, are you going to choose the date too" he said and Orchimaru rolled his eyes. "here's the date, when i say so" he said.

Orchimaru looked at Sasuke and finally said "she's on her way" and Sasuke nodded. "yeah Sakura Haruno i heard" Sasuke said. "you don't sound very enthusiastic, you were playmates once" he said.

"she had skinny legs, missing front tooth, and her own opinions" Sasuke said. "yes well the tooth has come in and the opinions you can ignore" He said looking to Minerva who looked away. "isn't that right Minerva" and she nodded. "your ladies in waiting are arriving as well" she said "one has a title the other is extremely rich, just your type Orochimaru" she said fixing Sasuke's jacket.

Orochimaru left and Minerva looked at Sasuke. "i may not have been born with a crown but this country depends on my money, let him talk like a king." she said smiling. "your wedding won't happen until I say so" she put her hand on his cheek. "I'm on your side, always" "i know" Sasuke said.

A man put some power in a bowl and had Mineva smell it. "that's disgusting" she said and he chuckled. "what do your visions say about Sasuke's future, tell me, i want to know" she said "i've had bleeding images but they are unclear" suigetsu said. "maybe if you were more specific about what you need"

"well he will love her but will she love him" she said. "how do i control a daughter in law who's Queen in her own right" she said taking a sip of her wine. "is it because of power or is it because she's young and pretty" he said

"i just had a vision" Minera said. "i see you, being beheaded at my command" she said. Suigetsu frowned. "be patient Minerva answers will come" he said .

The men were starting to blow the horns as the carriage was starting to come. Everyone inside was rushing down the stairs to come and greet her. Sasuke was coming down the stairs when he looked up and saw Naruto. He made a come on gesture and he smiled and followed Sasuke.

Three girls came out of one carriage and they saw the people come out of the palace to greet them. "there's Sakrua" Ten Ten said and they all turned and saw Sakura get out of the carriage behind them. From the window of the palace you could see a figure with a bag over her face looking down at them and was gone the next second.

They ran towards Sakura and gave her a big hug. "we missed you so much" Hinata said . "oh Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten i'm so happy to see you" she said they turned their heads and a huge gap the people made.

"here they come". "presenting your Highness the King of Japan, King Orochimaru." "that's King Orchimaru but is that Minerva" she asked. "no it's not" Ino said "maybe they're still waiting on her." Naruto walked to the king. "is that Sasuke, he's hot" Ten Ten said. "no it's not, i know it's not" Sakura said.

"then it must be Naruto, the King's Bastard" "Her majesty, Queen Minerva" they said as she walked to them. Sasuke showed up and the girls bowed except for Sakura. "i don't believe it" Sakura said smiling. "your grace" Sasuke said. "no call me Sakura please" she said.

"sasuke" he said. "the castle seems bigger, is that even possible, and you" she said and the girls snickered. "i hate how when i was young i was always chasing after you but now" she stopped what she was about to say when she saw the annoyed look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke led her inside of the castle and Naruto looked on. He saw Hinata and blushed, but she looked the other way.

Frowning Naruto followed them inside.


End file.
